Some Scars Never Heal
by Samishii
Summary: Some of the deepest scars cannot be seen. Better than it sounds.


Some Scars Never Heal  
by Samishii Hanyou

Inuyasha is more quiet than usual.' Kagome thought glancing over at the hanyou, who was staring tenaciously at the blazing campfire. Inuyasha had been acting strangely over the last few days. The day had been normal enough. They were searching for shards of the Sacred Jewel and for any signs of the Naraku, when they stumbled across a village that was under attack of an enormous bear demon.

Sango was the first to act she hurled her Hirakotsu at the behemoth only to have smacked away with one swipe of the demon's mighty claws. Then, Inuyasha attacked, but surprisingly not with the Tetsusaiga like he usually did, this time he used his claws. What shocked Kagome the most was not that he used his claws but the utter rage that was behind them did. He had attacked with such a ferocity that it had slightly scared her. The demon was dead in moments at the powerful claws of a clearly upset Inuyasha.

Miroku performed his routine sutra to seal the demon's power, while Sango inspected her now cracked Hirakotsu. She decided to return to her village to repair the broken weapon. Miroku insisted that he come along with her just incase she was attacked by demons like the last time she left to repair it. She agreed to let him come with her if Shippo would come along as well, incase the lecherous monk tried something. Much to the monk's displeasure he agreed and the three of them set off on Kirara's back, leaving Kagome alone with the oddly silent Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed as the memories of the days events passed out of her mind and to once again settled on Inuyasha's odd behavior. She mustered up enough courage to ask him what was wrong. She took a deep breath Well here goes nothing.' "Inuyasha what's wrong? You've been really quiet the last few days.""It's nothing." he said in a tone that said none of your damn business. But Kagome being almost as stubborn as Inuyasha herself refused to let it drop there.

"Yes there is Inuyasha!" she yelled at him.

"Keh!" was the only reply she got as he leapt to his feet and jumped into a nearby tree with his back to her. "Just leave it alone." he said.

"Fine be that way you stupid jerk!" she shouted.

Great like my day wasn't already bad enough. I really need her mad at me' he thought. This was always a bad day for him. All his thoughts were centered around that one day so long ago and on...her. He dared not sleep tonight for if he fell asleep his memories would overtake him in nightmares. To him nightmares were a weakness and he refused to be weak at all.

Slowly the night wore on. Kagome had pulled out her sleeping bag shortly after their argument, uttered a soft goodnight, and gone to sleep. Now he sat there in the tree watching her sleeping form. He thought I could protect her better if I was closer to her...yeah that's it.' He jumped down from the branch, on which he rested and sat at the base of the tree a few feet from her. As he watched her sleep and breathed in her soothing scent he became sleepy, he'd been up for the past few days determined not to sleep. He fought to stay awake but it was a losing battle and fell into a reluctant sleep.

Kagome awakened suddenly and here small whispered pleas. "Stop, please stop" the voice pleaded in desperation. Kagome turned her head toward the frightened voice. What she saw made her gasp.

It was Inuyasha. He was talking in his sleep." Leave her alone please stop!"

He must be having a nightmare and an awful one at that' she thought

The men were savagely beat him he was in so much pain his five year old body could hardly bear it. Lady Izayoi ran to save her beloved son from these monstrous men, only to have them turn upon her.

"You traitorous wench how dare you call yourself human" one yelled.

"You deserve to die for bringing such an admonition as that into this world." Another screamed pointing at the small hanyou child.

His mother's cries of pain echoed in this sensitive ears. He begged them to stop hurting her but they paid no heed to his pleas. One man pulled out a dagger and said "Die you demon loving wretch!" as he step toward Lady Izayoi.

"MOTHER!"

"MOTHER!" Inuyasha screamed as he awakened. It was too much to take all the emotions he tried so hard to suppress hit him full force all at once. He curled up into a ball and began to sob violently.

Kagome watched the heart-wrenching scene in despair, she felt her own tears make silvery trails down her cheeks. She knelt down beside Inuyasha and held his head to her chest and let him cry. After he had calmed down a little "What's wrong?" she asked gently as if she spoke too loud he would break.

"It's all my fault. If it wasn't for me she would still be alive" he told her.

"Who?"

"My mother" he said in a saddened tone that broke her heart. "If I wasn't born they wouldn't have murdered her. This is the anniversary of the night she died and it's all my falt."

Now every thing makes sense' Kagome thought

"I'm so weak crying like a baby" he said trying to get his voice under control but failing miserably.

"Your not weak Inuyasha" she told him "you're the strongest person I've ever known. It's okay to cry over someone you love. It's not your fault what happened your mother loved you for you and wouldn't have changed a thing about you."

"Thank you, Kagome" he whispered

"Any time" she replied soothingly and held his head closer to her. When she looked down he had fallen asleep in her arms. She stared at his face still damp from his tears that had so long been held back and realized even though he puts up a tough exterior deep down he was just a little boy who desperately missed his mother.


End file.
